


La futura esposa de Scorpius Malfoy

by NotJackeline (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NotJackeline
Summary: Los papás de Albus Potter y Rose Weasley tienen una apuesta acerca de quien va a ser la esposa de Scorpius Malfoy. Si es Lily van a ser justo como Ginny y Harry; si es Rose van a ser como Ron y Hermione. Harry es testigo de la respuesta





	La futura esposa de Scorpius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).



> Translation of the fanfiction: [Malfoy's Future Wife](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2350745)

Harry estaba tan sorprendido como cualquier otro cuando su segundo hijo fue nombrado en Ravenclaw. Tenía un sentimiento de que Albus iba a ser tan difícil de asignar como Harry lo había, y, por lo tanto, ser capaz de escoger su casa. Fue la primera decisión (por lo menos para Harry) que mostraba lo diferente que eran Al y él. Ginny pensaba que mostraba lo similares que eran, pero Harry era incapaz de entender su lógica. Rose siguió a Albus a Ravenclaw, pero eso no sorprendió a nadie. Albus y Rose han sido mejores amigos desde antes que hablaran, y Rose era igual de brillante que su madre.

Lo principal que le mostró a Harry lo diferente que era Al de él pasó durante sus primeras vacaciones de Navidad. Rose siempre mencionaba a su amigo en las conversaciones como “nuestro amigo”, nunca por nombre, pero Al siempre era silencioso en el tema. Harry asumió que era la timidez de Al hasta que le preguntó si quería invitar a su amigo a la casa o si lo quería ir a ver alguna vez durante las vacaciones.

—Nos veremos en la escuela, —dijo Al—. No te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado. —dijo Harry riendo—. Solo pensé que ibas a querer ver a tus amigos del colegio. Ron, Hermione y yo nos veíamos la mayor cantidad posible durante las vacaciones.

—Yo veo a Rose todo el tiempo —Al se encogió de hombros—. No quiero causar ningún problema.

—No es ningún problema.

Al no dijo nada después de eso. Unos días después. Harry recibió el correo y vio el sello de los Malfoy en una de las cartas. ¿Que podría querer Malfoy después de todos estos años? Harry casi abre la carta, pero le echo un vistazo al frente y vio que no estaba dirigida a él. Escondió la carta de Ginny and subió al segundo piso a hurtadillas antes de ir al trabajo. La puerta de Al estaba abierta así que tocó en el marco de la puerta.

—Carta para ti.

Los ojos de Al se abrieron de par en par antes de ver quién la enviaba.

Harry la lanzó y mágicamente floto hasta el regazo de Al. —Todavía puedes invitarlo si quieres.

Se fue y le dio a Al un tiempo. Para cuando las vacaciones de verano llegaron, Al y Rose llamaban a su amigo por nombre: Scorpius. Y Al preguntó si podía visitar la Mansión Malfoy. Harry no esperaba eso.

—No me gusta —dijo Ginny.

Harry debió haberse dado cuanta de la posibilidad de que Al quisiera ir ahí y de que Malfoy iba a estar reacio a que su hijo visitara la casa de Harry. —Nada le va a pasar. Aparte, que quieres que diga? “¿Scorpius nos puede visitar, pero tememos que su padre practique hechizos imperdonables en ti en su calabozo?” Eso realmente va a hacer sentir a su amigo bienvenido aquí.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada pero no ofreció ninguna solución. Lo dejaron ir. No fue torturado (que recordara) y parece haberse divertido en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Aún no me gusta, —dijo Ginny, aunque solo a Harry, y tampoco le gustaba a él.

Al final del tercer año de Al aún tenian que conocer a Scorpius, pero Al lo visitaba a menudo. En Navidad de su cuarto año Al preguntó si Scorpius podía unírseles. Harry no escucho palabra de Scorpius durante toda la visita; él tampoco había escuchado a Al hablar tanto.

—¿Acaso alguien puso algo en su jugo? —Harry dijo riendo mientras los chicos subían al cuarto de Al.

Rose bufó —Scorpius saca eso de Al.

—¿Cómo? No dice ni una sola palabra.

—Solo es tímido —dijo ella antes de seguir a los chicos por la escalera.

La timidez de Scorpius se ganó a las chicas, incluso Ginny se encariño con él después de unas visitas—. A Lily le gusta el mejor amigo de Al, —dijo Ginny con un tono musical en su voz, mientras se unía a los adultos después de enviar a los niños a sus cuartos por la noche.

—Ves — Dijo Hermione mientras apretaba la mano de Ron—, Puedes dejar de preocuparte por Rose.

—Solo porque a ella le gusta, no significa que a él no le gusta Rose. Están unidos por la maldita cadera, —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Al, Rose y Scorpius constantemente le recordaban de ellos mismos como niños —. Y es mi culpa. Jamás le debí haber dicho que se mantenga lejos de él. Esta haciendo esto para volverme loco.

—No hay que puedas hacer al respecto, amigo,—dijo Harry. Él sabía que Ron nunca tuvo un problema con Scorpius, después de que lo conoció, pero todavía tenía problemas con su padre —. No te preocupes siempre y cuando ella sea feliz, y ellos sean felices.

—Bueno, —continuó Ginny—, Parece que algunos de nosotros van a tener a los Malfoy como familia política.

Ron gruño y Harry se rió con las chicas. Ginny tiró del brazo de Harry y agarró su mano. —Si es Lily, serían justo como nosotros, Harry.

—Sí, —dijo Harry, haciendo muecas al recordar que se caso con la hermanita de su mejor amigo—. pero si es Rose, serían como Ron y Hermione.

—Bueno, en ese caso, —dijo Ron—. no tengo nada de que preocuparme.

—¿Y por qué sería eso? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Scorpius no es para nada como tú o yo. Es igual que su padre, por lo tanto, no querría estar con ninguna de las dos.

—Oh, ¿en serio? — Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Por qué, cariño?

—Porque no son sangre pura estiradas.

—Tampoco lo es Scorpius —señaló Harry. Era una sorpresa para todos ellos que bien se comportaba Scorpius.

—Apuesto a que va a ser Lily —dijo Ginny, lo que causo que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces apuesto a que va a ser Rose —contraataco Hermione. Miraron a sus maridos y esperaron sus predicciones.

—Bueno, yo apuesto a que va a ser una bruja sangre pura, —concluyó Ron. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, y se apresuró a decir—. no porque sea un estirado, sino por que a él enserio le importa su familia.

Esperaron en silencio todos mirando a Harry. —Yo no voy a ser parte de esto.

—¿Qué? —Ginny le hizo ojitos y gimoteó—. Pero tienes que.

—Ya lo tienes cubierto.

—Apuesta con uno de nosotros, —insistió y lo jaló para besarlo.

Después de que él terminara el beso, negó con la cabeza. —Puedo ver lo que intentas hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Estas tratando de que diga “Lily”. No va a funcionar.

—Esta bien —dejo el tema ir, y siguieron hablando otra cosa. Las mujeres son tan extrañas. Ginny y Hermione decían “ahhh” cada vez que Lily se sonrojaba, o Scorpius y Rose se arrimaban cerca el uno del otro. Siempre hacia que los niños los fulminaran con la mirada, pero después de pensarlo, a Harry le llego la respuesta perfecta. Porque a pesar de lo que Malfoy creía durante la guerra, el sabía que Ron esta equivocado.

—Okay, voy a apostar. —esperó a que ello le prestaran atención antes de seguir —. apuesto a que no se casa con una bruja pura sangre.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Scorpius siempre preguntaba antes de llegar a la casa, entonces cuando salió por el floo y corrió al cuarto de Al con solo decir un “hola” sabían que algo andaba mal. Harry esperó lo más que pudo antes de interrumpirlos, pero era la hora de la cena y la curiosidad lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo son tocar la puerta, se paro en seco, viendo lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto, e inseguro si debía retroceder y decirle a todos que les dieran más tiempo, o interrumpirlos. Scorpius y Albus estaban de frente en la cama. Scorpius estaba de espaldas a la pared, y la espalda de Albus hacia Harry.

Albus jugaba con el pelo de Scorpius, concentrado en la conversación, inconsciente de que Harry estaba en la puerta. Hablaban en susurros, pero aún así Harry podía escuchar las palabras. —Te amo—, dijo Scorpius con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, su cara pálida y hueca, y su pelo era un desastre justo como se veía su padre la única vez que Harry lo vio llorar.

—Yo también te amo. — Harry se quedo sin aliento mientras la culpa se esparcía en él, congelando sus venas, y haciendo su piel de gallina. Dejó que el enojo se pusiera en su camino muchas veces cuando era joven, y nunca paró (no, se rehusó) a pensar en Malfoy vulnerable y en necesidad de su ayuda.

Eso era lo que Malfoy ocupaba (merecía): un amigo; una amistad real. Una como la que tenia con Ron y Hermione, y la que Scorpius tenía con Albus. Tantas cosas podrían haber mejorado si él hubiese sido mejor, si hubiera sido más como su hijo. Juntó suficiente control sobre sus emociones conflictivas para levantar su brazo, pero antes que que cayera sobre la puerta Albus besó a Scorpius . Era más que un simple beso reconfortante; era un lento, sensual, tibio, amoroso beso.

Se separaron y se quedaron con las frentes juntas y se miraron a los ojos, hasta que Scorpius beso a Albus; esta vez vio la lengua de Scorpius entrar a la boca de Al. Definitivamente no eran solo amigos, Harry iba a desmayarse.

—¿Tú, quieres? —Scorpius pregunto mientras jalaba los pantalones de Al.

—Um… —Albus pausó y se veía tan nervioso como enrojecido—.¿Estas seguro que estas listo? Quiero decir decir nunca hemos…

Scorpius asintió y besó a Albus para calmarlo. —Lo sé. Estoy listo. Te amo, —dijo mientras estudiaba la cara de Albus. Los dos estaban al borde de las lágrimas por el millón de emociones en ellos. Se besaron otra vez para enfocarse en el aspecto físico del momento, en vez del emocional.

Después de que Harry tomara aliento tocó la puerta y se aclaró la garganta. Esto asustó a los chicos y Albus saltó de Scorpius, quién rápidamente se sentó correctamente, acomodándose el pelo.

—Hola, papá, —Albus trató de actuar normal, a ver si podía deducir cuando había visto su padre.

Harry logró decir un rápido “La cena esta lista,” antes de dar la vuelta y bajar por las escaleras. Cuando iba por medio camino se tomó un momento para para calmarse. Podía escuchar la voz asustada de su hijo y Scorpius detrás de él. Debieron haber previsto esto. ¿Cómo lo previeron? Al era, después de todo, el que más se parecía a él.

Entró a la cocina y vio a su familia mientras hablaban, reían y se reunían alrededor de la mesa. Ron y Hermione estaban con sus hijos y todos los esperaban a ellos. Antes de pudiera decir algo, Albus y Scorpius entraron a la habitación y siguieron su camino hacia la mesa. Todos podían ver que estaban nerviosos, pero nadie sabía la causa de ello, todavía curiosos acerca del comportamiento raro de Scorpius en la mañana. Al y Scorpius esperaron a que soltaran al noticia, y Harry pensó que tenían que lidiar con la situación mejor antes que después.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, cautivando la atención de todos, —Pues, yo gane la apuesta.


End file.
